


I Wanna Be Somebody to Someone (Someone to You)

by howtosingit



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex comes with his own warning, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Barista!Carlos, Boys In Love, Brief Underage Drinking, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, mentions of Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit
Summary: “Is that heart for someone special?” a voice teases in his ear, and Carlos immediately straightens, his face on fire. In his rush, his stylus cuts through the liquid, splashing coffee onto the counter and effectively ruining his work.“N-no,” Carlos stutters out nervously, reaching for the towel next to him to clean up his mess. “I was just practicing,” he continues, his voice thin as his flush deepens, a heat crawling up the back of his neck.A soft laugh next to him pulls his attention towards Grace, his assistant manager, standing at his side, her face even with his shoulder as she smiles up at him. “You’ve been practicing hearts for months, Carlos,” she says, her eyes bright as she points down at the cup in front of them. “I think you’ve got the hang of it by now.”*A High School/Coffee Shop AU.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 76
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/gifts).



> So, I already dipped my toes into the High School/Coffee Shop AU world during 30 Days of Tarlos, but that was just a short little thing, and I knew that I wanted to revisit the combination again at some point. Besides, a little birdie told me that High School AUs and Coffee Shop AUs were her favorites, so there was no other gift that I wanted to give her on her birthday than her two favorite tropes featuring our two favorite boys. 
> 
> Stef, you are a wonder to this fandom. Your constant kindness and support mean the world, as does your abundant positivity. You have given us some of the most delightful, touching, beautiful fics to get lost in, featuring the absolute best original characters, all while keeping our boys true to who they are and showing how deeply they love one another. Every time that I sit down to write, I do so with the hope that I can create just a small fraction of what you have given us with all of your work. I love you dearly, and I am so very proud to call you my friend.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Punk! ❤️

☕☕☕

Carlos focuses on the latte in front of him, his brow furrowed as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, gently gliding his stylus through the white foam to shape his design. He can hear the soft hum of the coffee shop around him, the late-afternoon crowd deep in conversation at their various tables. He bends at the waist to press his elbows to the counter, bringing his face closer to his canvas to watch as the mental image in his mind begins to form inside the cup in front of him.

“Is that heart for someone special?” a voice teases in his ear, and Carlos immediately straightens, his face on fire. In his rush, his stylus cuts through the liquid, splashing coffee onto the counter and effectively ruining his work.

“N-no,” Carlos stutters out nervously, reaching for the towel next to him to clean up his mess. “I was just practicing,” he continues, his voice thin as his flush deepens, a heat crawling up the back of his neck.

A soft laugh next to him pulls his attention towards Grace, his best friend and assistant manager, standing at his side, her face even with his shoulder as she smiles up at him. “You’ve been practicing hearts for months, Carlos,” she says, her eyes bright as she points down at the cup in front of them. “I think you’ve got the hang of it by now.” 

Carlos doesn’t answer her, his pounding heart pushing up into his throat. Grace, proving that she knows him pretty well after all their time working together, must sense his mounting terror; her face softens as she brings a hand up to grip his shoulder gently. “You can only practice so much before your own heart forces you to act,” she says soothingly. “Once it knows what it wants, there’s no stopping it forever.”

Before Carlos can respond, there’s a rap of knuckles on the counter. He jumps, looking up to find Grace’s boyfriend, Judd, suddenly standing before them, a slight smirk on his face.

“Reyes, she feeding you my lines again?” he jokes, turning to grin at his girlfriend. Carlos looks over in time to spot Grace’s arched eyebrows rise to her forehead.

“What do you mean by ‘your lines,’ cowboy?” she fires back at him, crossing her hands in front of her chest. Carlos can’t help the small grin that takes over his face as he looks between the two of them, his own concerns momentarily forgotten as he watches them banter back and forth.

“Oh, don’t play that game with me, Grace,” Judd scoffs, shaking his head. “You know that I told you ‘the heart wants what it wants’ the very first time I met you.”

“Judson Ryder,” Grace starts, moving closer to the counter as she zeroes in on the man standing on the other side, “don’t stand there and act like you were the first person to ever come up with that line, people have been using that cliché since well before you were born.”

There’s a moment where they just stare at one another, a slight tension in the air, before Judd breaks it with a sheepish laugh. “Alright, alright,” he says, closing the distance between them to press a short kiss to Grace’s lips. “Still, it worked on you though, right?”

Grace just smiles, moving her hand to cover Judd’s resting on the counter. “That’s right,” she confirms. “There’s nothing wrong with using a cliché when the time is right, which is why I don’t mind throwing it in Carlos’s face now.” 

Carlos starts at the mention of his name as both Grace and Judd look towards him. He’d been so wrapped up in their flirting that he had forgotten that this entire ridiculous conversation started with him. He can feel his face burning again as he gapes at them, no idea how to respond. 

The bell on the door rings behind him, signaling a new customer, and Grace moves around him to take their order, patting his arm in support as she goes. Carlos’s heart thumps annoyingly in his chest, and he ducks his head to avoid Judd’s eyes, hoping the other man will just let the conversation end. With a small cough, it becomes clear that his friend has no intention of doing that at all.

“She’s right, you know,” Judd says quietly, giving him a supportive look. “Your feelings will eat you alive if you don’t let them out.”

Carlos stares down at the latte before him, the foam nearly gone now that it’s cold. He thinks about the heart that he was working on, and the hundreds that he’s made before. It makes him feel pathetic, this stupid never-ending crush of his, and with a groan he grabs the cup and moves towards the sink to dump out the coffee.

“Hey, Reyes, talk to me,” Judd encourages, and Carlos looks up to see that he’s shifted to lean over the taller bar, closer now. “You know I’ll tell it to you straight.”

Carlos does know that. He’s known Grace and Judd for almost two years, ever since his first day working at Carolina's Café. Back then, they were all high school students, working together most afternoons and evenings. Now, Judd is finishing up his fire academy training and Grace is taking college courses, while Carlos slogs through his senior year; he had been worried that their friendship would change once the two of them graduated, but even with Grace being promoted to assistant manager, nothing between them has shifted. They’re still Carlos’s best friends, and he loves both of them like they’re family, which is why he knows he’s going to give in to Judd’s nudging. 

With a sigh, Carlos reaches up to rub his forehead, feeling overwhelmed by this unexpected deep dive into his feelings. “I feel like such an idiot,” he admits, his voice small. 

There’s a silence after his confession, and Carlos avoids looking at his friend until he can’t bear it any longer. Judd stares back at him, his brows furrowed in concern. “Yeah,” he finally says, nodding his head a bit, “love will do that to you, brother.

“You don’t think I felt like a big dumbass every single time I thought about asking Grace out?” he asks, his eyes shifting over to where Carlos knows Grace is standing behind him at the register. “I felt like I was going to go crazy for months,” Judd continues, turning back to him with a sympathetic look. “Love has this way of making you feel really small when you’re in it alone.”

Carlos crosses his arms over his chest, trying not to react at the idea that he might be in love with someone that he can’t even ask out on a date. “But, when you’re in it with someone else,” Judd finishes, reaching over to grip Carlos’s shoulder, making sure he’s completely focused on him, “love makes you feel like you’re bigger than everything.”

He can feel his heart swell at that thought; it’s the one thing he wants so desperately. For a long time, while struggling to figure out who he was and what he wanted, Carlos didn’t think he would get a chance to have that kind of love, at least not until he was much older. He still remembers the day that he felt those odds shift; it was the same day that a new transfer student from New York barged into his life and turned his entire world upside down with just a flash of his green eyes and bright smile.

“Judd, you’re gonna be late,” Grace says, appearing at his side and pulling Carlos from one of his favorite memories. She hands her boyfriend a wrapped sandwich and a cup of coffee before leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. Judd quickly waves goodbye as he moves towards the door, off to his overnight shift. “He’s right you know,” Grace continues, nudging him gently until he looks down at her. “Bigger than the whole world,” she clarifies, giving him a small smile.

Carlos sighs again, his mind racing at the idea of feeling something so real and powerful. “I really want that someday,” he whispers, confessing his most personal desire.

“I think ‘someday’ might be a lot closer than you think, Carlos, but only if you stop running away from it,” Grace hedges, the serious look on her face softened by her sparkling dark brown eyes. Carlos can’t help but to wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

“Incoming!” a new voice says, and Carlos looks around in time to pull both of them out of the way as Mateo, their busboy, comes barreling through with a tub full of dirty dishes. “Also, don’t look now, Reyes, but your dream boy just arrived,” he teases, shooting Carlos a smirk as he moves through to the kitchen. 

Carlos freezes at the sound of the bell, his arm still draped over Grace’s shoulder. He can’t help it when his gaze automatically shifts over to the entrance, his heart racing as his eyes lock on to the stunning green pair belonging to the one person he can never get out of his head, no matter how hard he tries.

TK Strand.

☕☕☕

Carolina’s Café is definitely TK’s favorite place in Texas, possibly the world.

When his dad first moved them to Austin the summer before his junior year, TK had hated every single thing about the city. All of his friends, his boyfriend, everything that he had ever known, he was forced to leave behind in New York. He was fully prepared to shut himself away until school started, where he would go through the motions for two years before moving back to the city. And then, almost as if fate demanded a change of perspective, he found a safe haven.

His second week in Texas, he stumbled across the small, intimate cafe and immediately knew that he had found his sanctuary. It was one of those places that looked smaller on the outside, but once he stepped through the door he realized that it seemed to stretch for miles, full of hidden depths that TK couldn’t wait to discover. Mismatched, colorful chairs and tables filled the long galley-like space, with comfy couches and armchairs set-up in a few corners to create intimate gathering places. Lamps were scattered throughout the space, giving the room a soft glow, and a single chandelier hung down from the high ceiling. During the day, natural light poured in from the high windows at the front of the shop to illuminate the various activities within, but at night, the glittering lights from the fixture above and the tea lights on the tables created a warm, comforting atmosphere that felt like home. From that very first day, when he spent almost five uninterrupted hours inside the cafe’s walls, TK recognized that it was going to be the saving grace he needed in his new home.

He steps through the door now, letting the familiar smell of coffee and baked goods assault his senses, the soft hum of music, conversation, and grinding from behind the counter rolling over him in waves. As they always do, his eyes immediately move towards the barista station, his breath catching in his chest as he spots his absolute favorite fixture of Carolina’s Café. 

Carlos Reyes.

When he allows himself to really think about it, usually late at night when he’s falling asleep, TK knows that this cafe is so special to him because it gave him Carlos. Sure, he would’ve met the other guy when school started, but for TK, meeting the barista during his first weeks in Austin is what allowed him to let go of a lot of his personal biases against the city. They formed a special bond in that first month over small conversations across the counter. Carlos was one of the first people that made him genuinely smile since he found out about the move, and he was responsible for most of his smiles in the weeks that followed. TK struggled for a time with the why of it all, but at the end of the day, he was just happy to find a friendly source of comfort in a somewhat foreign world.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by a firm hand on his shoulder, guiding him away from the door and further into the coffee shop. There’s a huff of laughter behind him, and he turns to find Paul and Marjan sharing a look. “What?” he asks, squinting at his friends.

“Do we have to do the whole ‘time stands still, eyes lock’ moment every single time we come here?” Marjan smirks, shifting her gaze towards the counter. TK feels a heat rise on his cheeks as his mouth drops open at her bold claim.

“She’s right,” Paul teases, raising his brow as his eyes twinkle with mirth. “It was cute the first ten times, now it’s just tired and boring. You should change it up, maybe add a kiss or something.”

TK shakes his head, his mind racing with what to say in response. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he lies, his voice coming out thin as his heartbeat speeds up at the thought of a kiss. It’s something he’s definitely considered before, usually when he’s alone in his room with his eyes closed and his hand hard at work. 

“Yeah, sure you don’t,” Marjan huffs, rolling her eyes.

“Okay, brainless,” Paul continues, pointing towards their usual couch in the back corner. “Why don’t you give it some thought while you hold our table? I’ll go order your drink. I wouldn’t want you to have to possibly interact with someone.” His smirk is obvious now, and it only serves to make TK’s blush spread; he can now feel heat on the tips of his ears, and he knows he probably looks completely ridiculous.

Without a word, he moves through the cafe towards their spot near the back, quickly glancing over towards the barista station again, watching as Grace pats Carlos on the chest, the other man nodding softly in response to whatever she’s telling him. TK notices how his face is lined with worry, and he wonders what has Carlos so stressed.

As he drops his bag next to the coffee table, collapsing onto the empty couch, he thinks back to the start of his junior year, when his relationship with Carlos shifted to the current standstill that they can’t seem to escape.

After that first summer, TK had looked forward to starting school, partly because it would keep him busy and take his mind off New York and everyone he was missing there, but mostly because he would get to see Carlos somewhere other than the cafe. He was excited about the possibility of getting to know his classmate outside of work, without their barista/customer labels and a counter between them.

Those first weeks were promising; they had a few classes together, and TK still spent two or three afternoons a week studying at the cafe. He bonded with Marjan and Paul pretty quickly, and it seemed like Carlos would fit pretty seamlessly into their new friend group. The four of them shared a lab table together in science, and though Carlos was definitely the quiet one, it felt comfortable. But then, TK made the mistake of inviting his boyfriend to Homecoming, and wherever their friendship seemed to be heading quickly became a fantasy.

TK sighs at the memory of that terrible weekend, looking back towards the counter to see Carlos filling a few orders, his head down as he focuses on the multiple drinks in front of him. He’s always admired the other man’s ability to lose himself in the simple task of making lattes and cappuccinos, remembering how he was drawn to Carlos’s careful and delicate actions the very first time TK met him. 

He palms start to sweat as he watches how Carlos’s muscular torso strains against his tight-fitting t-shirt when he twists around to grab things from the counter behind him. TK would never be able to pinpoint what exactly draws him to the other guy; for him, it’s a combination of every single part of Carlos that makes him worthy of TK’s affection. He’s truly never felt this way about anyone else in his life.

“You’re staring again,” a voice says, interrupting his lovelorn thoughts. TK looks up to see Marjan standing at his side, two cups in her hands. She passes one over to him, which he takes with a grateful smile, before sitting next to him on the couch. “I don’t know why you do this to yourself, TK.”

He stays silent, sipping his mocha latte, and pretends that he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Marjan, never one to let things just go, doesn’t play into his game. “What’s stopping you from asking him out, Strand?” she hedges, sitting her cup down on the table in front of them before shifting to look at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

TK puts his own mug down, running his hands through his hair as he processes her truly overwhelming question. “I don’t think he thinks of me like that,” he finally answers, staring down at his feet as he hunches over to avoid looking at her.

“Well that’s bullshit,” Paul says out of nowhere, and TK looks up to find that he’s joined him. “You act like you’ve never seen the way Reyes looks at you.”

TK flushes for the second time since they’ve arrived. He knows that sometimes he’ll look up to find Carlos looking in his direction during class or while he’s studying, but the other guy always immediately looks away when he spots him. He doesn’t want to read into those moments, or try to make sense of them; he’s too afraid of what they might mean.

“Guys, we’re barely even friends,” he starts, picking at his fingers. “I thought at one point we could be, but then…”

He trails off, biting his lip. He can almost sense the way Marjan and Paul share a look, and he knows what they’re about to say before they even make a sound.

“TK, Homecoming was a long time ago,” Marjan starts, her voice gentle. “You’ve gotta stop feeling guilty about that.”

“Yeah, besides,” Paul continues, taking a sip of his own coffee, “we forgave you for that, and I’m pretty sure Carlos did, too.”

TK doesn’t respond; he hears what his friends are saying, but his brain can’t help but remind him how, after that weekend, Carlos was a little distant. It wasn’t in a mean or rude way, but TK could tell that his classmate became a little more guarded around him. Since then, they’ve shared more classes and even worked together on a few group assignments, and Carlos is friendly and kind every single time, but he and TK are very much just two peers. No matter how much he wishes they could be more, he can’t go back and erase that weekend where Alex visited from New York.

“Can we talk about something else?” he begs, reaching down to pull his textbook from his bag. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Paul and Marjan share yet another look before they too reach for their homework. There are a few minutes of silence as they all settle in, before Marjan breaks it, staring down at her phone.

“Looks like Iris is having another party this Friday,” she shares, typing a response to someone. “Wanna go?”

“Might as well,” Paul shrugs, staring down at his own phone. 

“Sure,” TK says, shooting a smirk over to Paul. “You know Vanessa’s probably going to be there.”

“Nope, nuh-uh,” Paul says, shaking his head as he points a finger at TK. “If we don’t get to talk about your love life, we’re certainly not talking about mine.”

TK grins down at his book, thinking about the girl in their class that Paul has been hooking up with for months. Before he can form a reply, someone approaches their corner.

“I thought you guys would probably want some water,” Mateo says, balancing a tray of three glasses of ice water in front of him. TK can’t help but to notice how the sophomore’s gaze shifts to Marjan, who is still staring down at her phone. He bites the inside of his cheek to hide his grin as he moves his book to the side. 

“Thanks, Mateo,” he says, pushing forward on the couch to take another sip of his latte. Mateo just nods, placing the first cup down on the table. 

Finally realizing that someone has joined them, Marjan looks up to assess the situation, a smile appearing on her face when she sees what Mateo has brought them. “Aww, thanks Mateo, that’s really sweet of you.”

TK watches, almost in slow-motion, as Mateo reacts to his friend speaking directly to him, his grip on the tray unsteady as he looks Marjan’s way, his eyes wide. Before he can make a move to help, the remaining two glasses tip off the side, a shower of icy water splashing TK in the face and down the front of his shirt from where he was leaning forward over the table. 

“Oh, shit,” Mateo yells, immediately reaching for the towel on his hip as TK stands, water dripping from his hair. He brushes it back from his face, a shiver running through him at the sudden cold. “I’m so sorry, TK.”

“Mateo, don’t worry about it,” TK says lightly, pushing the boy’s helpful hands away. “It’s just water, it’s not a big deal.”

The busboy’s face still looks terrified, so TK circles the table to grip his arm in reassurance. “Seriously, dude, it was a simple mistake, it’s totally okay. I’ll just go dry off in the bathroom.”

Mateo nods, guilt clear on his face as he turns back towards the table, where the remaining water has pooled. TK turns away, moving quickly towards the restroom. He pushes the door open, noting that it’s empty, and crosses over to the mirror, taking in how the entire front of his shirt is soaked with water, the fabric sticking to his skin. With a resigned sigh, he pulls it off over his head, turning to the hand dryer. It might take awhile, but he’s sure he can dry it enough to wear it home. 

He’s just started when he hears the door open behind him. “Sorry, there was a spill,” he begins, not wanting to freak the newcomer out by standing in the bathroom shirtless. He turns to show them his soaked shirt, and freezes when he sees who it is.

Carlos stands just inside the door, which continues to close slowly behind him. TK feels a heavy thump in his chest as his crush looks silently back at him, Carlos’s mouth open slightly in shock. He watches as the other man’s eyes briefly trail down to his bare chest, lingering there for a moment. TK realizes how much he likes having those soft brown eyes on him, enjoying the flush that rises on his skin as Carlos continues to stare at him so openly. It sends a chill down his spine that has nothing to do with the spilled drinks. 

He hears himself let out a breath of air, a sound that pulls Carlos from his daze. TK watches as he rapidly blinks, his eyes moving to look anywhere but directly at him or his bare chest. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” Carlos finally speaks, and TK can’t help to notice how the words come out breathy, almost like Carlos is having a hard time taking in enough air. “I thought you might need this.”

He holds out a green t-shirt, his eyes now firmly locked on a point just above TK’s left ear. TK takes a moment to process the offer, his brain running through a myriad of thoughts, all of them doing nothing to help lessen his ever-present crush, before he reaches out to take the shirt. His fingers just barely brush Carlos’s during the exchange, and TK feels a tingle at the point of contact, watching as his classmate looks down at his own hand in surprise before catching TK’s eye again. He looks a little terrified, and TK wants nothing more than to just reach out and comfort him.

“I promise it’s clean,” Carlos continues, gesturing to the shirt now in TK’s hand. “I always keep a spare one here, just in case.” He grimaces in sympathy, and TK nearly melts at the way his forehead crease grows more intense at the action.

“Thanks,” he finally responds, his voice thin as he does everything in his power not to throw himself at Carlos, his feelings reaching a thrilling new peak. “I really appreciate it.”

Carlos smiles softly, his eyes glinting even in the harsh fluorescent lighting of the bathroom. “I’ll leave you to it,” he says, nodding slightly as he turns to open the door and head back out to the shop.

Alone once again, TK lets out a giant breath, trying to calm the emotions swirling around inside of him. He looks down at the shirt in his hands, his fingers running over the soft cotton. Before he can second-guess himself, he brings it up to his nose and inhales deeply. There’s an unmistakable smell of coffee, but there’s also another scent, probably laundry detergent, and his heart races as he comes to that realization. He feels like he just learned something about Carlos that he never knew before, and it makes him absolutely giddy.

Shaking his head at his own ridiculousness, he pulls the t-shirt on over his now dry torso, noticing how loose it fits him in comparison to the way Carlos’s shirts fit snugly on his own broad body. TK pulls slightly at the fabric, his heart hammering in his chest at the sudden desire to have Carlos pressed up against him, skin against skin, with no space to tell where he ends and Carlos begins. He groans at the thought.

When it comes to Carlos Reyes, TK is in way over his head. 

☕☕☕


	2. Chapter 2

☕☕☕

Carlos doesn’t really know why he’s here.

When Paul and Marjan cornered him at the cafe while TK was finishing up in the restroom to tell him about Iris’s party, he had immediately rejected their invitation, citing a shift at work. But then, of course, Grace had asked him about it, and when he told her that he wasn’t going, she spent the rest of their shift convincing him that a party was exactly what he needed. 

“You only have a few months left of high school,” she had said, hands on her hips as she looked up at him, “and you’ve never been to a party. If you don’t go, you might regret not having that experience at least once.”

When he remained unconvinced, his best friend pulled out her assistant manager trump card, taking him off the conflicting shift and putting herself on for Friday night instead. “I’m not saying you have to go, I just want you to keep your options open,” she had smirked, nudging him gently as she moved away to restock the counter.

So, Carlos now finds himself standing in front of the Blake house, hands in his pockets, wondering if he can just turn around and go back home. He feels uncomfortable in his own skin, hearing music and sounds from the backyard. It’s not that he’s an antisocial person, just that he’s always felt more comfortable in small-group settings. When there are too many people around, he gets too overwhelmed by everyone’s constant need for attention and chooses to just fade into the background to avoid it entirely. 

Carlos shakes himself, trying to calm down. He knows that Grace is right; he turns 18 in three months, and he’s never done something like this, but he’s always been curious about what happens at house parties. He’s going to try to make the most of it, and he knows that if he doesn’t like it, he can leave at any time. With a deep breath, he clenches his jaw, moving up the path to the front door. 

Inside, the Blake house is pretty spacious, with less people than Carlos was expecting. Everyone is spread out, mingling in small groups. There’s music playing, but it’s not blasting throughout the house like teen movies have made him believe it would be; instead it’s mostly contained to the living room to his right, where space has been cleared for people to dance. Carlos steps further into the entryway, hands still in his pockets, bottom lip pressed nervously between his teeth as he tries to figure out what to do next.

“Reyes!” he hears behind him, and he turns to see Paul approaching him, a beer bottle in his hand and a bright smile on his face. Before Carlos can speak, he’s being pulled into a hug, the shorter man wrapping his strong arms around him in a steady embrace. A grin pulls at his lips, humored by Paul’s relaxed state, and he brings his arms up to grip the other guy tightly. Carlos feels some of the tension seep out at the comforting gesture. 

“Hi, Paul,” he says when they pull apart, glancing around them. “This is way more chill than I thought it would be.”

“Yeah, it’s not too bad yet,” Paul responds, taking a sip of his beer. “There’s usually a few people who go a little wild later in the evening, but it doesn’t take too much to get them under control. Is this your first party?” he asks, his eyebrows raising slightly in surprise. 

Carlos nods sheepishly, looking down at his feet as his hands return to his pockets. 

“Don’t look so worried,” Paul says, gripping his arm gently. “You’ll be fine. Come on, I know someone who’s going to freak when he sees you.” He keeps a hand on Carlos’s shoulder as he guides him through the house towards the backyard.

Carlos feels his heart race at Paul’s statement, a hope flaring in his chest as he considers who Paul might be talking about. He knows who he wants it to be, but he’s been disappointed before, and he decides not to throw himself into that situation again. It’s easier if he just lets things happen, without unrealistic expectations. 

They pass the kitchen, Carlos noticing how the large island is covered in a wide variety of bottles and mixers. He feels his palms start to sweat again, hoping it won’t be a big deal to anyone that he’s not a big drinker. 

Paul leads him through the open patio door, and Carlos takes in the large pool where numerous people are swimming and tossing around beach balls. He even spots a couple making out in a corner, tightly wrapped around each other, and though Carlos has never been a fan of that kind of PDA, he can’t help the way his heart yearns for a similar moment with a certain brown-haired someone. 

His eyes immediately zero in on said person as Paul steers him off to a corner of the backyard. TK’s back is to them, and Carlos can tell that he’s currently in the middle of a conversation with Marjan, his hands gesturing wildly as he speaks. Carlos smiles at the sight; he’s fondly watched TK hold court the same way from behind the counter at the cafe, and it’s never not endearing. 

“Strand,” Paul speaks up at his side, causing Carlos to jump slightly as he’s pulled out of his collection of TK memories. He watches how Marjan spots him first, a smile rising on her face, and then TK is turning towards him, and Carlos feels the breath leave his lungs.

TK has always been beautiful. He has these bright green eyes that Carlos sees every night in his dreams, and a smile that makes his heart ache. He’s always full of boundless energy, some part of his body always on the move, even when he’s trying to sit still and focus, and it makes Carlos want to wrap him in his arms and calm him down so that the man can have a moment of rest. Every single part of him lights a fire inside of Carlos, but he truly doesn’t mind the heat; he would probably let himself burn if it meant that he could have TK at his side.

The point is, TK has always been beautiful, but this is the first time that Carlos can remember being completely stunned at the sight of him. His bright eyes are alight and dancing in the light of the bonfire next to them, his face glowing as he smiles openly, a light blush coloring his cheeks. A sheen of sweat glistens on his forehead and neck, no doubt from the nearby fire and whatever drink he’s holding in his hand. Carlos feels his heart drop down into his stomach, the desire to reach out and touch him reaching a thrilling new high. 

“Carlos!” TK says in shock, his eyes wide as he takes him in, his gaze trailing down his body. Carlos awkwardly shifts a bit, feeling the way his tight black jeans drag uncomfortably against his skin. “You’re… I… What are you doing here?” TK asks, blinking rapidly as he struggles to choose his words. 

Carlos’s throat tightens at the question, suddenly realizing that TK had no idea he was coming. He turns to look at Paul, who jumps in with a steady hand on his arm. “Marjan and I invited him, when you were drying off in the bathroom the other day.”

TK turns to glare at Marjan, and Carlos feels his heart break in his chest. “I’m sorry,” he starts, his voice wavering in humiliation, “I’ll just go.”

He’s barely taken a step when he feels fingers on his wrist, the grip gentle but still enough to stop him in his tracks. He turns to find TK holding onto him, and Carlos can’t help the way his skin sings at the feeling of them touching for the second time this week.

“Please don’t leave,” TK pleads, his eyes shining as he bites his bottom lip. “Sorry for being an ass, I just wasn’t expecting to see you here.” He takes a breath, his thumb absentmindedly grazing along the vein on the inside of Carlos’s wrist, sending a shiver through him. “But I’m really happy that you came, Carlos.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Carlos sees Marjan and Paul back away, leaving the two of them alone. He locks eyes with TK, seeing the sincerity of his apology, and he nods, a small smile forming on his lips. With deep breath, TK releases his arm, the bright smile returning to his face. “Do you want a drink?” he asks, raising his cup to his lips to take a sip.

“Um, water would be good,” Carlos says, an embarrassed flush crawling up his neck at the request. If TK judges him for it, he doesn’t let it show. He just gives him a small nod, gesturing back towards the house. 

TK takes the lead, and Carlos falls slightly behind, his gaze falling to the other man’s hips as he walks them towards the house. Like Carlos, TK is wearing a tight pair of dark jeans, his strong thighs and calves clearly visible under the denim fabric. His eyes trail up TK’s back, noticing how drops of sweat have soaked through his close-fitting striped button-up. Carlos shakes his head, trying to clear away the sudden thought of his tongue pressed against TK’s slick skin; his jeans are way too tight for him to be thinking like that in a public setting. 

They enter the kitchen, and Carlos watches silently as TK dumps the rest of his drink into the sink before tossing his cup into the recycling bin. Then, he opens the fridge and pulls out two water bottles, handing one to Carlos with a soft smile.

“Thanks,” he says, taking a long drink. He catches TK staring at his throat before quickly looking away, his fingers tapping nervously against the countertop. “You didn’t have to dump your drink because of me,” Carlos continues, guilt crawling into his gut.

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” TK hurries to say, shaking his head. “I don’t like to drink too much, so I usually switch to water anyway. Alcohol has been known to make me stupid.” He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, a sure sign of anxiety, as Carlos has come to learn during their few interactions.

Carlos nods, his gaze roaming over the room. It’s still not as crazy as he was expecting; sure, there are a lot of people around, but no one’s running around acting stupid and breaking stuff like he imagined. 

“This is your first party, isn’t it?” TK asks suddenly, and Carlos feels himself flush.

“Is it that obvious?” 

“A little,” TK admits, reaching out to squeeze Carlos’s bicep. “Don’t worry, it’s really cute.”

Carlos stares at him, feeling the way his eyebrows rise up his forehead at TK’s claim. 

“Come on, we can go back outside where it’s quieter,” TK suggests, moving back towards the patio door. Carlos follows, his mind trying to keep up with his racing heart. 

TK leads him over to an empty porch swing, taking a seat and gesturing for Carlos to join him. Heart pounding in his chest, Carlos moves to sit next to him, sinking into the weather-resistant floral cushion. He can feel heat radiating off of TK, their shoulders only a few inches apart. He opens his mouth to break the awkward silence between them, but the words get caught in his throat, so instead he takes another sip of water to give himself something to do. 

“This is awkward, isn’t it?” TK finally says, and Carlos watches as he drums his fingers nervously against his leg. 

“Sorry, I’m just a little overwhelmed,” Carlos gets out, rolling his eyes at how stupid he feels. 

“Okay,” TK says, the word dragging out a bit. He shifts his position on the swing, pulling one leg up as he turns to face Carlos. “I feel like we’re thinking too much, so maybe we should just say the first thing that pops into our heads, and see where that goes,” he suggests, a somewhat desperate look taking over his face.

Carlos nods, shifting his own position to mirror TK. He stares at him for a moment, taking advantage of having him this close to drink him in. Then, before he can stop himself, he’s voicing a thought that has been running around in his brain since they last saw each other at the cafe.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo.”

TK freezes for a moment, his surprise clear on his face, before letting out a bright, short laugh, running his hand through his hair as his smile widens. 

“Right, you saw that,” he confirms, and Carlos knows that TK’s thinking back to their moment in the bathroom; it’s a moment that Carlos can’t get out of his head, no matter how hard he tries. It feels like TK’s bare chest has been branded on the inside of his eyelids.

“It’s a Maltese Cross, isn’t it?” Carlos questions, knowing that he’s probably giving away more about his Internet search history than he probably should, but if TK got a tattoo of it, it’s probably pretty important to him, and he wants to hear him talk about it.

“Yeah,” TK says, and Carlos watches him hesitate for only a moment before he’s reaching down to undo the top two buttons of his shirt. Carlos holds his breath, his hands clenching into fists as TK’s pale, smooth skin is uncovered in front of him for the second time this week. TK pulls the now loose fabric to the side, and Carlos can see the tattoo clearly now, the black ink boldly displayed on the perfect canvas of his chest. Now that he’s been given permission to look closely, he notices the words “FIRE” and “RESCUE,” as well as a ladder, hydrant, and helmet. “I got it a few months ago for my 18th birthday,” TK explains.

“It’s for your dad, right?” Carlos asks, glancing up at TK as he remembers one of their earliest conversations at the coffee shop. 

“Um, yeah,” TK says, looking down at his chest. “And for me, too. I’m joining the fire academy in the fall.” 

Carlos can’t help it when he lets out a huff of surprise at that information. “No way, really?” he asks, his brain already conjuring up a number of images featuring TK in turnout gear and a helmet. He shifts slightly, trying to ignore the discomfort in his jeans.

“Yeah, it’s kind of all that I’ve ever wanted to do,” he explains, twisting his fingers together in his lap. “My dad has always been my biggest hero, and I just want to do what he does. You know, help people, make a difference...”

He trails off, and Carlos swears that he melts a little bit at his words, the affection that he already feels for TK settling in his chest, taking hold of his heart. The sudden shift causes him to panic a little, the terror that this is more than just a crush nearly incapacitating him. He shakes his head, trying to be calm; he doesn’t need to freak TK out.

“My dad was my hero, too,” he says, trying to keep his voice steady. “He was a police officer, and I think he really did want to help people like us, to give them someone to rely on.”

“What happened?” TK whispers, his body still for what might be the first time in Carlos’s memory. 

“He died when I was six,” he answers, looking up at TK with a sad smile. “High-speed auto accident while on-duty. For the longest time, I wanted to be just like him, pick up his mantle or whatever, but the older I get, the less sure I am about following his path.”

TK nods, clearly understanding what Carlos means. “So what is the post-graduation plan, then?” he asks, and Carlos hears genuine curiosity in his tone.

“I got accepted to TSU’s criminal justice program,” he reveals, gesturing vaguely. “I think I’m just hoping that the right path will be revealed to me if I take the right classes and learn enough about the system, but I don’t know...”

“You’re just looking for the best way to help people,” TK finishes for him, his gaze softening when Carlos nods. “Well, I think whatever you end up doing, you’ll be really great at it.”

Carlos gapes at him, his heartbeat skipping inside his chest as he struggles to process this night. This is the closest that he’s felt to TK in a really long time, and he’s so beyond happy that Grace convinced him to come. 

He’s lost in his thoughts, so unconsciously drawn to the man next to him, that he doesn’t even realize he’s reaching out towards TK until he makes contact with his skin, the pads of his fingers trailing along the black lines peeking out from under his shirt. He freezes, an apology already on his lips as he pulls his hand away, but before he can do so, TK is reaching up to grab his wrist, holding him there. 

Time stands still as the feeling of TK’s rapid heartbeat courses through his entire body, lighting up every molecule inside of him. Their eyes lock, each of them hardly breathing, and Carlos honestly feels like he might die right here on this porch swing in Iris Blake’s backyard. 

A loud shriek over by the pool sends them both careening back to reality, and Carlos quickly pulls his hand away as he glances around them. For a moment, he had completely forgotten that they were at a party surrounded by so many people, everything else having faded away into nothingness.

He looks back at TK, the other man giving him an odd look, his brows furrowed as he considers him. Carlos opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong, but TK beats him to it.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Carlos feels a heat rise up the back of his neck, his mind rifling through all of the possibilities about what that question could mean. Before he can truly overthink it, he decides to just go with his gut, and hope that it takes him where he desperately wants them to go.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, a fond smile pulling at his lips as TK lets out an obvious sigh of relief. 

“Awesome,” he says, jumping to his feet, and Carlos can’t help but laugh at the display of nervous energy; it’s so recognizably TK that it makes his heart swell. “I’m going to go find Marjan or Paul to tell them that we’re leaving. I’ll meet you out front?” 

Carlos merely nods, the overwhelming feeling from before returning in full-force. TK smiles at him one more time before darting back into the house to find his friends. 

Left alone, Carlos leans forward to run his hands through his curls, letting out a deep breath. He never in a million years thought that this would happen when he showed up to this party, but now he knows that he’ll never regret coming. 

This night is already shaping up to be something he’ll never forget.

☕☕☕

TK feels like his brain is in overdrive, and his rapidly-beating heart is doing nothing to help calm the hyperactivity inside of him.

Back in the house, he shuts himself inside the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face to try to regain control. He can still feel the heat from Carlos’s fingers on his skin, the memory of his eyes on him sending shocks racing through his body. TK’s glad that he suggested a change of venue; he was this close to closing the distance between them and devouring Carlos in a way-to-dirty-for-public display of pent-up emotion and desire. Staring at his flushed face in the mirror, he’s relieved that he didn’t do that. He wants their first kiss, if they ever get there, to be special; Carlos deserves nothing less. 

With a sigh, he runs his fingers through his hair, styling it the way that he likes. He pulls out his phone, shooting a text to his group message with Marjan and Paul to tell them that he and Carlos are leaving early. Marjan immediately texts back three confetti cannon emojis, while Paul’s text comes in a few seconds later. It just reads “about damn time,” and TK rolls his eyes as he slides his phone into his back pocket, his smile widening as he thinks about spending more time alone with Carlos. 

This is already the best night of his life.

TK finds him standing on the front sidewalk, hands in his pockets as Carlos looks up at the night sky. He approaches silently, taking this rare opportunity to admire his wider-than-necessary shoulders and backside, his heart racing as he considers the very real possibility of getting to appreciate those features one day. He shakes his head, trying to clear the image from his mind; there’s no point in getting ahead of himself when they haven’t even talked about what’s happening between them.

“Hey,” TK says gently, coming to a stop next to Carlos, who turns and gives him a soft smile.

“Hi.” 

There’s a brief moment where they stand there, smiling at one another like there’s nothing else that they would rather be doing on a Friday night. Then, TK breaks the spell.

“Do you want to take a walk?”

Carlos seems a little surprised by the idea, his eyebrows raising slightly, but then he’s nodding, and TK swears that he sees a twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah, I’d love to take a walk with you.”

TK turns to his left, taking the lead, and Carlos quickly falls into step next to him. It’s quiet for a moment as they leave the Blake house behind, the sounds of the party fading away.

“I used to walk all the time back in New York,” TK starts, scrambling for something to say. “That’s probably not shocking, but I was a little disappointed when I found out that Austin is more of a driving city. I like to walk around my neighborhood, but it’s not exactly the same.”

“Do you miss it?” Carlos asks quietly, and TK glances over to find his eyes staring straight ahead. He seems normal, but TK catches the way he’s clenching his jaw just a little more than usual.

“Less and less,” he admits, looking down at his feet. “I think if I went back, New York would feel like a whole other world to me now. My home is here, in Austin.”

“Well, that’s a little surprising,” Carlos huffs, his voice thin. “I remember a time when all you wanted to do was move back to New York, you couldn’t wait to get out of here.”

TK feels his breath catch in his throat. It’s the first time either of them have acknowledged their pre-Homecoming relationship since it fell apart. He feels a new kind of tension between them, one that makes him uneasy. He wonders if this is it, the moment when they put their past out there.

“Do you have a plan for where we’re going?” Carlos asks suddenly as they reach the end of the street, and TK looks over to see him glancing down the road, his bottom lip pressed between his teeth.

“I, um,” TK begins, his nerves making it hard to speak clearly, “I actually live just a few blocks away, if you don’t mind walking me home?”

Carlos turns to face him, his eyes wide. TK stares back, wanting more than anything to just get lost in his gaze. Carlos has a way of making him feel like he’s wrapped up in a safe blanket with just one look, and it makes him long for a day where they can just be together, in whatever way makes sense, without any hang-ups. 

“Sure,” he says gently. 

They turn to the left again, another silence falling between them. TK twists his hands together in front of him, working up the courage to finally face the elephant on the sidewalk.

“Carlos, I’m sorry,” he blurts out, a heat rising on his cheeks as the other man turns towards him, his confusion clear. “For Homecoming, and Alex, and everything that happened that weekend,” he barrels on before Carlos can speak.

He watches as Carlos clenches his jaw again, shaking his head as he looks away. “Okay, um, thank you, I guess? But I don’t understand, you apologized for that a long time ago, and I forgave you already.”

TK eyes him, noticing how tense his shoulders are, so he decides to push further. He doesn’t want anything to go unspoken between them, not anymore, not when they’ve come this far. 

“I know, but it was a terrible fucking apology, and you deserved better,” he continues. “I basically forced Alex to come and visit me, and he really hated being here. I knew that, he wasn’t quiet about it, and I still dragged him to Carolina’s. I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to share my favorite place with him,” he says, stumbling over the confession. “I didn’t know that he would take his bad mood out on you and Paul and Marjan like that.”

“Yeah,” Carlos breaks in, and TK can hear an edge in his voice that crushes him. “I mean, I think we can all admit that Texas isn’t without its flaws, but it’s still not fun to listen to some asshole shit on your hometown for two hours and not be able to say anything because you’re at work.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry that you had to deal with him--”

“TK, you don’t have to apologize, he clearly wasn’t sorry about what he said.”

“No, I know, I know,” TK clarifies, his movements agitated as they turn onto his street. “I’m not apologizing for him, I’m apologizing for putting you in that position. You didn’t deserve it, and I did nothing to stop him and I should have, and I’m sorry, Carlos. I’m so sorry.”

Carlos stops in his tracks at the clear emotion in TK’s voice, reaching out to grip his arms soothingly. “Hey, TK, it’s okay. It was over a year ago, you apologized the very next time I saw you, and I eventually got over it.”

“Did you?” TK hears himself ask before he can stop the question. He watches as Carlos rapidly blinks, visibly swallowing, his fingers still pressed against TK’s skin.

“It’s just…” TK begins, looking away quickly as he feels frustrated tears forming; the last thing he wants to do is cry tonight. “You were the first good thing that I found here, Carlos. That summer, those first weeks of school, I thought we were… I don’t know, becoming friends, I guess. But then after Homecoming, there was this distance between us and I couldn’t figure out how to get rid of it, and now I don’t know what we are.”

TK isn’t expecting it when Carlos pulls him close, wrapping his arms around him to steady him. He freezes, his heart liquifying in his chest as he struggles to comprehend the embrace. TK has literally thought about what it would be like to hug Carlos since that very first day, long before it was appropriate for him to be thinking of the barista in that way. Still, he couldn’t help but to imagine those strong arms holding him tight, their chests pressed tightly together. 

He realizes now that he vastly underestimated how perfect it would feel to have Carlos so close. TK wraps his own arms around him before he can pull away, leaning in to rest his chin on Carlos’s shoulder. He feels completely surrounded and whole, all of his senses assaulted by their proximity. He can smell the familiar scent of Carlos’s laundry detergent, except this time it’s not mixed with the smell of coffee, but something else, something that TK just knows is inherently Carlos, and that discovery makes his heart race. He desperately wants to discover everything there is to know about this man in his arms.

Eventually, they pull apart, TK purposefully dragging his hands down Carlos’s back and around his waist before separating from him completely. They avoid each other’s eyes, awkwardly turning back to walk in the direction they were heading. TK steals a glance at the same time that Carlos does, their eyes meeting briefly before they quickly look away again. He can’t help the bubble of giddy laughter that crawls up his throat, his heart skipping when he hears Carlos respond with a laugh of his own.

“For the record, I’m sorry, too,” Carlos says, his deep, soothing voice cutting through the still night air. “That first summer you were here, I also thought we were… becoming something. And I guess meeting Alex was a bit of a surprise, and I didn’t react to it very well. I think some sense of self-preservation led to me pulling back a bit. That was selfish of me, and I’m sorry that I hurt you or confused you.”

At Carlos’s confession, TK feels a long-misplaced part of his heart finally slide back to where it belongs, the clear understanding of where they went wrong like a giant weight lifted from him. 

He stops at the end of his driveway, noticing his dad’s truck parked in front of the garage. He didn’t realize it was late enough for him to be home from work. He knows he should probably go inside, but he can’t help but turn back towards Carlos, seeing the way his brown eyes scan his face, his brows furrowed in thought.

“So,” TK starts, wiggling his head a bit to help lessen the tension of the moment. 

“So,” Carlos responds, a grin appearing on his face.

“So,” TK repeats, dragging the world out as he dares to reach out and poke Carlos’s arm, “where does that leave us now? You know, without the Alex-shaped hole between us?”

Carlos stares at him for a moment, considering his question, before holding out his hand.

“Hey, I’m Carlos,” he says, raising an eyebrow, challenging TK to meet him halfway.

“I’m TK,” he responds, taking Carlos’s hand in his and shaking it. He feels ridiculous, and Carlos must, too, because they both crack up in laughter at the same time. 

“It’s nice to meet you, TK,” Carlos says, stepping back, his eyes glinting as his smile remains firmly in place. TK may let out a lovelorn sigh at the sight, but he’s not entirely sure.

Carlos is a little ways back down the sidewalk when a question pops into TK’s head, and he doesn’t hesitate to ask it, raising his voice so that Carlos can hear him clearly.

“Does this mean that we have to forget everything we already know about each other?”

Carlos turns towards him, continuing to walk backwards. Even from a distance, TK can tell that he’s the most beautiful person in the entire world, bar none.

“Of course not,” Carlos yells back, raising his arms in a wide gesture. “It just means we get to learn more!”

TK doesn’t take his eyes off him until he’s completely out of sight, and even then, he swears he’ll never forget that final view of a relaxed, carefree, and gorgeous Carlos Reyes bathed in the Texas moonlight for as long as he lives.

☕☕☕


	3. Chapter 3

☕☕☕

For the seventh or eighth time this week, Carlos finds himself absentmindedly scrubbing down the espresso machine, the cloth towel in his hand growing dirtier and dirtier as he presses into every crease and crevice of his station. Grace has started joking that if he keeps it up, they may be able to resell it for the cost of a new one, since no one will be able to tell that it’s been used before. 

He apologizes every time she cracks the joke, but his friend just waves him off, and he goes back to his mindless scrubbing, once again getting lost in his overwhelming thoughts.

It’s been nearly two weeks since he walked TK home from Iris Blake’s party, and Carlos feels like he’s entered an alternate reality. His daily routine hasn’t changed in the slightest; he still wakes up, goes to school, and then most days of the week he works at the coffee shop. When he’s not at the cafe, he’s at home, spending time with his sisters or cooking with his mom. Arguably, it’s the life that he’s always known.

Except it’s not, because now there’s this specter hanging over every part of his day, and his name is TK Strand. Every morning he wakes up clutching a pillow to his chest, imagining that it’s TK’s firm body pressed against him, the ghost of their hug still fresh in his mind. When he’s at school, they share a few classes, and he can’t help but to glance over at TK every chance he gets, a thrill coursing through him when he finds him looking back. When he’s at home, moving around the kitchen with his mom, he can’t help but imagine what it would be like to hang out and cook with TK, the two of them pressed close as they try out new recipes together.

TK still shows up at the coffee shop most days of the week, and Carlos would be a little concerned about his obvious coffee addiction if he wasn’t so damn excited to see him each and every time. TK will place his usual order, which Carlos will always have started before he even utters a word, and then he’ll move down to the end of the counter to stand on the other side of the espresso machine, his face lit up into a smile that Carlos feels is made just for him. 

The first time TK showed up at Carolina’s after the party, Carlos was so nervous that he spilled a carton of milk all over the floor. Grace, who had been working with him, had helped him clean up the mess and then, when their line died down, dragged him into the kitchen, a knowing smirk on her face.

“You wanna tell me what that was about?” she had asked, her voice low as she leaned towards him. 

“It was nothing, my hand just slipped,” Carlos assured her, feeling a heat rise on his cheeks as his voice came out higher than normal.

“Carlos, you are meticulous when you’re at work. You hardly ever spill,” Grace had reminded him, bringing a gentle hand up to cup his cheek. “There’s only one person who makes you nervous enough to throw you off your game, and I just happened to notice how he walked through the door right before your little accident.”

Carlos had groaned, dropping his eyes to the floor. Then, like a giant wave careening onto an unsuspecting beach, he was telling her every single thing that had happened at the party the previous evening. 

“Oh my god, Carlos!” Grace had cried when he was through, jumping up and down with her hands pressed to mouth. “Oh my god! So what are you guys now? Are you going to ask him out?” 

“I don’t know, Gracie,” he had admitted, biting his lip. “I think we’re going to start over, try to be friends again.”

“And you’re okay with that?” she had questioned, giving him a knowing look. “Carlos, you’re practically in love with the guy.”

The conversation had ended there, the sound of a ringing bell forcing them back out to work. Carlos remembers that conversation now as he continues scrubbing down the espresso machine. It’s all he’s been able to think about for the past few days.

Before, he would’ve written off Grace’s claim that he was in love with TK as just her being dramatic, but that was before their walk together under the stars. He’s always had those feelings for the other guy, from the moment he first saw him. He was telling TK the truth when he said that he thought they were becoming something, and he’s spent more than a year convincing himself that he made it all up in his head, running through every single one of their conversations in his head to figure out how he missed the warning signs that TK was unavailable and uninterested.

So yeah, he might be a little in love with TK, even though they’ve been mere classmates for the better part of fifteen months, but he can’t help it; he knows that the way TK makes him feel isn’t just some simple high school crush. Carlos has experienced those, back before junior year, and he’s even gained experience from them. He’s by no means unpracticed when it comes to feeling things for other guys. Sure, he’s never publicly been with anyone, but there have been stolen moments around corners, or in a truck bed parked in an empty field. The point is, he knows what he wants from other guys and what those things can make him feel, and it’s nothing compared to what he wants with TK, or how he feels about him.

For the past two weeks, they’ve been closer than they’ve ever been as they explore their new friendship. TK will pass him in the hall, a bright smile aimed his way and a quick “hi” on his lips, and Carlos will always return the greeting. Sometimes he’ll turn back at the end of the hall and see that TK has done the same, a flutter running through his chest as they make eye contact again, before they both head off to class. Just this week, TK started texting him ridiculous memes and gifs, his messages always filled with as many emojis as he can bring himself to add, and Carlos hurries to text him back every time, his messages carrying a much more reserved tone with fewer emojis, but always full of interest and excitement at getting to hear from him. 

This friendship between them is still finding its footing, and Carlos doesn’t mind moving slow; if he and TK are truly meant for more, he knows that they have no shortage of time to figure it out.

“Earth to Carlos,” Grace says, waving her hand in front of his face to snap him out of his thoughts. He turns to look at her, feeling the way the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassment, and tries not to automatically glance over to the far corner of the room where he knows a certain someone is sitting with his nose in a book. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he says, grabbing the empty to-go cup in her other hand and looking down to read the order she’s written on the side. 

“Are you okay?” Grace asks, ducking down to look her in the face as he presses the buttons he needs on the machine. “I know you’ve been extra spacey lately, but that was a little much even for you. I thought I might have to pull the fire alarm or something to get your attention.”

He gives her a laugh, and it sounds forced even to his own ears. “I’m fine, I promise,” he tells her, focusing his attention on the drink he’s making. “Just thinking about homework that I still have to finish tonight.”

The lie sounds hollow even to his own ears, and he can tell that Grace doesn’t believe him by the way she scoffs in response, but instead of calling him on it, she just turns back to the display case, pulling out some unsold pastries to put into the walk-in overnight.

Carlos grabs the milk, pouring it into the metal canister and moving it under the steam tap. As he waits for it to heat up, he steals a quick peek over to the corner where TK is hunched over the table, focusing on a book in front of him.

It’s nearing closing time, with only a little over an hour left of Carlos’s shift, and TK has been here for almost four hours at this point. Paul and Marjan were with him when he arrived, all of them sitting on their usual couch, chatting and working on homework. However, they left about two hours ago, around 6; normally, they all leave together, and Carlos still doesn’t know what may have caused the sudden change to their routine. 

There are only a handful of people in the cafe now, most of them sitting at various tables typing away at their laptops while their coffees grow cold next to them. Carlos finishes up the cappuccino that he’s working on, passing it over to the girl waiting at the counter with a smile. Then, riding the wave of a sudden idea, he turns back towards Grace, rearranging his face into what he hopes is an innocently endearing expression. 

“Gracie, do you mind if I take a minute?” he asks, biting his lip to really sell it. She turns towards him, raising her brows; he hardly ever asks for a break, so he understands the surprise.

“Yeah, of course,” she says, reaching out to grip his elbow in support. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh yeah, I just, um...,” he hesitates, wondering if he should be upfront with her; he decides that, as his best friend, she will definitely understand. “I wanted to check-in with someone,” twisting his body in the direction of the corner couch, a small smile growing on his face.

Grace’s gaze softens, a twinkle lighting up her eyes. “Go ahead, loverboy. I’m only allowing this since you’ve already cleaned your station within an inch of its life, okay? Don’t expect these kinds of perks all the time.”

Carlos laughs, giving her a quick hug before untying his apron from around his waist and turning to place it on a hook. Then, he grabs a napkin from the dispenser and reaches towards the half-empty display case to grab a chocolate chip cookie, shooting Grace a wink as he circles around the counter.

“You’re such a charmer,” she says quietly after him, and he feels his heart pounding in his ears, but he keeps walking before he can talk himself out of his plan.

TK doesn’t notice him approaching; he’s too busy scratching away at what looks to Carlos like a very long math problem. Taking a chance, he places the cookie on top of the open page of TK’s textbook. 

TK freezes at the close movement, turning to stare at the dessert. Even with his head down, Carlos can see the way TK’s lips rise into a smile, but he’s still not prepared when that smile is directed his way, TK finally looking up at him with those bright green eyes.

“Hi,” Carlos says gently, his own smile growing the longer he stares at TK.

“Hi,” he says back, his own voice slightly rough from hours of disuse. “Do you guys offer table treats now?” he asks, gesturing towards the cookie.

“Only for the really special people,” Carlos fires back, his fingers twitching nervously at his sides. “Besides, you looked like you were fading a bit, so I thought you could use something sweet.”

TK groans, throwing himself back on the couch in a pout that is definitely way too adorable for Carlos to witness right now. It just makes him want to run his fingers through his hair to calm him down.

“I’m currently questioning my decision to take calculus this year,” TK explains, curling his bottom lip as he looks up at Carlos. He quickly looks away, fixing his eyes on the table, so that he doesn’t do something stupid like straddle him on the couch and pull that lip between his teeth. 

“Do you mind if I take a look?” he asks instead, reaching for the half-completed worksheet. At TK’s nod, Carlos glances down at it. He’s not in calculus, having elected to take statistics this semester for his math credit, which means that he really has no idea what he’s looking at. Still, he wonders if his lack of understanding might be helpful anyway.

“Okay, you finished this one, right?” Carlos asks, moving quickly around the table to sit down on the couch next to TK, who sits up to see where he’s pointing.

“Yeah, that one wasn’t too hard.”

“Okay, so what’s different about this one?” Carlos questions, staring down at the paper and intentionally ignoring how TK’s warm body is pressed to his side as they lean towards one another. 

TK launches into an explanation, pointing out the different parts of the completed problem and how it varies from the current one. Carlos listens closely, having no clue what he’s actually saying, and he can tell when TK solves his problem mid-sentence by the way the light in his eyes change, becoming brighter and more alive. He grabs the paper out of Carlos’s hand, leaning forward to scribble down the answer to the equation. 

Carlos can’t help the way his heart swells in his chest, the thought of him and TK studying together assaulting his brain without warning. He realizes how much he really wants that, to be by TK’s side whenever he works through a problem just so he can watch how his beautiful green eyes light up with excitement and pride. 

“Oh my god,” TK says, tossing his pencil down and leaning back to sink into the couch again. “I’ve been trying to solve that for like the past ten minutes, you’re the best.”

“I didn’t do anything, that was all you,” Carlos reminds him, shooting him a quick smile. “Sometimes it helps to explain things as simply as possible to get back to the basics.”

TK’s silent for a moment, staring at him with a fond look, before he huffs out a light laugh. “Well, you still helped. You’re a good study partner.”

“Thanks,” Carlos replies, his cheeks flushing. He turns back towards the table. “How about that sugar break now?” 

He reaches for the cookie, handing it over to TK. The man looks down at it for a second before breaking it in two, offering half of it to Carlos. “Share it with me?”

Carlos takes the cookie, watching as TK brings his piece up to his mouth to take a bite. He’s not expecting it when he moans around the baked good, and Carlos has to look away, swallowing an indecent noise of his own. He’s so glad that he’s seated, though he takes a moment to adjust his hips until he’s more comfortable.

“Oh my god, this is so good,” TK groans out, taking another bite. Carlos takes a bite of his own, just to give himself something to do. “I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”

That raises a question that Carlos didn’t even realize he had until now. “You’ve been here all night, did you even eat dinner?”

TK stares over at him, a guilty expression on his face. “I forgot?” 

“TK--”

“In my defense, I’m completely swamped with homework, which makes me a little anxious sometimes. I skip a lot of meals, it’s not a big deal.”

Carlos clenches his jaw, not wanting to make a fuss out of something that’s not his business. “Do you want me to make you something? We’ve got sandwiches, I could heat one up for you.”

He rises from the couch, already planning to go raid the walk-in and see what’s available, but TK stops him with a gentle hand on his wrist. It’s the first time they’ve touched since the night of the party, and Carlos feels the way electricity courses through his entire body. 

“I’m okay,” TK says, when Carlos finally turns back towards him. He let’s go of his wrist when he realizes Carlos is staying put. “I should probably leave anyway, since you guys are closing soon.”

Carlos looks around, noticing that there are only a few people left in the coffee shop. Grace is already cleaning off the empty tables, and Carlos realizes that he must have taken a longer break than he planned. Still, he doesn’t want to say goodbye to TK just yet.

“Have you started your English assignment yet?” Carlos asks out of nowhere, watching as TK’s eyes widen at the sudden question.

“No, I still have to finish the reading,” TK admits, tilting his head in confusion.

“Me too,” Carlos says, taking a step closer. “Maybe we could… work on it together?”

There’s a moment where he holds his breath, waiting to see if TK will pick up on his hint. He doesn't want to be too forward, but he really wants another chance to see TK outside of school and the cafe. 

“Yeah,” TK finally admits, a small smile appearing at the corner of his mouth. “Maybe I could… hang around until you get off? I know a certain fire captain’s house where you can get an awesome grilled cheese sandwich at this hour.”

Carlos lets out a breath, his heart racing at the suggestion. He’s glad to see that they’re already on the same wavelength.

“I’ll need to check with my mom first, make sure it’s okay,” he says, twisting his fingers together. 

“Yeah, of course,” TK says, giving him a nod as his eyes shine in the lamp lights. “It’s a date: you, me, grilled cheese, and _Hamlet_.”

Carlos feels his heart nearly explode in his chest at TK’s word choice, but instead of verbally freaking out about it, he just gives him a quick nod before he’s rushing back to the counter to grab his phone. 

A few minutes later, after a very hurried call with his mother, who sternly tells him to be home by 11, he’s enthusiastically helping Grace flip the chairs in the dining area, his gaze continuously pulled towards his cute, brown-haired study date waiting for him in the corner of the room.

Carlos tries his best to ignore the knowing smirk that Grace gives him the entire time.

☕☕☕

When TK wakes up, there are a number of things that he notices right away.

For one, he seems to have fallen asleep in his jeans, which are now bunched up around his hips. He also seems to be sitting up, which is definitely not his preferred sleeping position, and he’s about to open his eyes to try and figure why he fell asleep in such an uncomfortable way, when he realizes that he’s not alone.

There’s a slight pressure running along his back and against his hip, as well as a weight pressing down on top of his head. Under his cheek, he feels soft fabric, which he thought was just his pillowcase, but now he realizes that whatever’s underneath the fabric is much more firm than any of his pillows. When he inhales deeply, he recognizes the familiar scent of coffee, laundry detergent, and a smell that he associates with only one other person.

He opens his eyes slowly, hardly daring to breathe. Beneath him, he watches as Carlos’s broad chest rises and falls as he sleeps peacefully. TK’s not sure how they got into this situation, but he’s folded himself into Carlos’s side, his head resting on his shoulder near his neck, his left hand thrown across his waist. Carlos has wrapped an arm around him, holding him close, as he rests his head on top of TK’s. It might not be the most comfortable position for either of them, but the intimacy of it thrills him, and without even thinking, he turns his face to bury himself further into Carlos’s neck, a contented sigh rising up his throat.

TK shuts his eyes, planning to just fall back to sleep in Carlos’s arms, when he hears someone clear their throat pointedly. He freezes, recognizing the sound, before quickly pulling away from Carlos to look towards his dad, who is standing in the doorway to their living room.

“Dad, you’re home! I--” TK begins, but before he can try to explain, he hears a soft groan next to him. He feels Carlos’s arm tighten around him as the boy shifts closer, his face pressing into the space under TK’s chin. 

“Wait, TK, don’t go anywhere,” Carlos mumbles, clearly still asleep, and TK flushes at both his words and his actions, watching as his dad’s eyes widen at their new positions.

“Carlos,” TK says gently into his ear, shaking him a bit. “Carlos, wake up.”

TK can tell the minute Carlos realizes that he’s not dreaming; he freezes for a second before suddenly pulling away completely. TK watches as he blinks rapidly, his eyes darting around the room as he figures out where he is and what’s going on. At the sight of his dad in the far corner of the room, Carlos jumps to his feet, straightening his clothes as he stands straight. From his position on the couch next to him, TK can see his hands shaking.

“Captain Strand,” Carlos huffs out, his voice trembling with nerves. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

TK can’t help but to admire how, even in a terrifying moment like this, Carlos is still so polite and respectful. He rises from the couch, bringing a hand up to grip Carlos’s shoulder in support.

“Dad, I wasn’t expecting you home yet,” TK says, and he feels the way Carlos relaxes slightly now that he’s taking over the conversation. “I thought you worked until 11 tonight.”

His dad’s expression changes to one of confusion as he stares at both of them. Then, he’s lifting up his arm to point at his wristwatch. “TK, it’s almost midnight.”

The change is almost instantaneous. One moment, Carlos is standing next to him, and then the next, he’s diving for his phone on the table next to them, a loud sound of distress pouring out of him when he confirms the time. 

“Oh my god, no,” Carlos says, his attention focused on his phone. He brings it up to his ear, his hand shaking so bad that TK worries that he might drop it. The minute the call connects, Carlos’s face crumbles.

“Mami, Mami,” he says quickly, his breathing labored as he runs his free hand through his curls. He continues the conversation in Spanish, his voice high and strained, turning his back on TK and his dad to face the wall. 

TK may be in his fourth year of Spanish, but that doesn’t mean much, and it’s clear that Carlos wants a bit of privacy, so he doesn’t try to figure out what he’s saying. He struggles to remember their conversation from earlier, his brain cutting back to Carlos telling him he had to be home by 11, and that thought spurs him into action.

As quickly as possible, he gathers all of Carlos’s things that are spread out on the table from their study session, reaching for his backpack on the floor. He pulls out a jacket that Carlos has inside, knowing that it’s probably much cooler outside than it was nearly 3 hours ago. He looks around to make sure that he’s got everything, and when he’s sure he does, he turns back to Carlos, who still has his back to him.

He takes in the tense set of his friend’s shoulders, how they’re raised so high that he can barely see his neck. Carlos is pacing now, his hand pressed to his face as he speaks to his mom; TK knows that he’s trying to appear calm, he can tell by the way he’s keeping his voice as steady as possible. After a few more seconds, he hangs up the call, and TK watches as a small sob rolls through his body, Carlos all but curling in on himself at the weight of the stress. 

“Carlos…” TK starts hesitantly, coming up behind him. Carlos turns towards him immediately, his eyes shining with tears.

“She was so scared,” he cries out, and TK closes the distance between them to pull him into a hug, his hands coming up to rub against his back. Carlos holds him back, clearly needing TK to help him remain standing. “It’s been almost an hour, and she didn’t know anything, and I put her through that.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” TK says soothingly, squeezing Carlos tighter. “We fell asleep, it was an accident. She knows you’re okay now, and you can explain everything to her when you get home. So, let’s get you home, okay?” 

Carlos nods, letting out a labored breath, and TK pulls away to hand him his jacket. While Carlos puts it on, TK reaches for his phone and his keys, but he’s stopped by his dad speaking for the first time since revealing the time.

“I’ll drive you home, Carlos,” he says, and TK looks up to find him giving Carlos a sympathetic, comforting look.

“Dad, it’s okay, I can--”

“No, TK. It’s midnight on a school night, you need to go to bed,” his dad cuts him off, voice firm. “End of discussion.”

TK turns back to Carlos, noticing how he isn’t really present in the moment. His brows are still furrowed, eyes a little wild, and there’s a tear track down his cheek. TK grabs his backpack, handing it over to him, and then, because it’s something he really wants to do, he pulls Carlos into another quick hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” he whispers in his ear, turning his face slighting to touch his lips to Carlos’s overheated skin. It’s not really meant to be a kiss, and Carlos doesn’t seem to notice it anyway. He merely nods again before he’s rushing out of the room. With one last look his way, TK watches as his dad turns to follow him, the front door closing firmly behind him.

TK is alone for about 30 minutes, and he doesn’t stay still for a single second of that time. After he paces in front of the window, watching as his dad’s truck pulls out of the drive, he turns back to the living room, moving to gather all of his school work back into his backpack. He’ll just have to finish his English homework during his free period tomorrow. He grabs the plates and cups that he and Carlos used for dinner, taking them into the kitchen. He finishes loading the dishwasher, pressing start to run it. The gentle sound fills the quiet space as TK roams around the room, trying to figure out what to do next.

He heads upstairs to change for bed, switching his jeans for a pair of comfy sweatpants. He hesitates for just a moment before grabbing the soft green t-shirt from his desk chair, pulling it on. It still fits loosely over his torso, and no longer smells like coffee and Carlos’s laundry detergent, but he doesn’t care; it’s the closest he can be to the other guy right now, and feeling close to him is all he wants. 

He heads into the bathroom, getting ready for bed, his mind spinning back to the evening and the time they spent together before falling asleep. When they had first arrived at his house, TK had immediately led Carlos to the kitchen, pulling out all of the ingredients that he needed for grilled cheese sandwiches. As he stood at the stove, toasting the bread and waiting for the cheese to melt, he and Carlos had talked. Carlos shared his love of cooking, talking about how he and his mom would make dinner together as often as possible; he got a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke, his affection for his mother clear-as-day, and TK swears he fell more in love with him at that moment.

As he stands in front of his bathroom mirror, toothbrush dangling from his mouth, TK realizes that what he feels for Carlos is more than just a high school crush. He was with Alex for almost two years, the two of them getting together early freshman year, and he never felt even a fraction of what he feels when he’s with Carlos during that time. It doesn’t matter where they are - school, the cafe, his kitchen, or a sidewalk - he can’t help but feel drawn to him. He wakes up every morning from dreams about Carlos’s bright smile and kind eyes, and he falls asleep every night imagining his strong arms wrapped around him, holding TK like he’s something precious and valued.

He’s startled out of his daze by the sound of the front door opening. He quickly spits out his toothpaste and rinses his mouth out before he takes the stairs two at a time, finding his dad in the kitchen.

“Mrs. Reyes sent me home with some empanadas,” he says, opening the fridge to find a place for them. He doesn’t seem at all surprised to find TK still awake.

“Is he okay?” TK asks, his worry for Carlos rearing up again now that his dad’s back.

“He’s fine, TK,” his dad assures him, giving him a gentle look. “His mom was worried sick, but very happy to see him, and I explained the whole situation to her. I think they’ll both be okay.”

TK lets out a sigh of relief, his heart hammering in his chest. “He was so scared,” he whispers, his voice trembling at the memory of Carlos breaking down in front of them.

His dad must see something on his face, because he comes up to TK and pulls him into a solid hug. TK sinks into his embrace, feeling protected the way he always does when his dad holds him like this. 

“He’s a good kid, and he clearly cares a lot about his mom,” his dad confirms. “He spent the entire drive there on edge, and he didn’t relax until he was able to give her a hug.”

“His dad was a police officer,” TK explains, the pieces coming together in his mind. “He died in a car accident while on-duty.”

“Oh,” his dad says, and nothing more. TK knows they’re both thinking the same thing; growing up in the home of a first responder means living with a certain fear that never really goes away.

After a moment, TK pulls away, looking down at his feet. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was having someone over. It was kind of sudden, and he wasn’t supposed to be here so late.”

“I’m not mad, TK,” his dad tells him, bringing his hand up to cup the back of TK’s neck gently. “You’re 18, and you’ve spent a long time learning to take care of yourself. I trust you.”

TK nods, a small weight lifting off his chest.

“I know I was never crazy about Alex,” his dad continues, “but Carlos seems like a really good guy. You didn’t have to keep him a secret from me.”

TK freezes, his mouth dropping open in slight shock at his dad’s implication. “I’m not d-dating Carlos, Dad,” he stutters out in a hurried breath.

“Oh, really?” his dad questions, and TK spots a twinkle in his eye. “Well, I don’t think either of you have gotten the memo on that one, so you should probably talk that out at some point,” he teases, stepping away to leave the room, probably to head upstairs. 

TK quickly follows after him, his heart pounding in his chest. “Hey, Dad,” he calls out, watching as he pauses on the stairs to turn back towards him. “Do you think it’s possible to meet your forever person in high school?”

It’s a fear that he can’t shake; he knows that most high school relationships end soon after graduation, and the idea that that could happen for him and Carlos if they started something in the last months of high school sometimes keeps him awake at night. The last thing he wants to do is lose him when he just got him back.

His dad gives him a serious look, almost as if he can hear TK’s thoughts. “I think a relationship takes a lot of work, no matter how old you are,” he begins, his face shifting into an expression of sympathy. “When you’re younger and you know less about yourself and the world around you, it can be more challenging. People don’t always expect to change so much, and that can be hard on a couple.”

TK nods, biting his bottom lip as he glances down at his feet again.

“If you want my advice? Don’t think of someone as your forever person,” his dad finishes. “Most people struggle to live up to that kind of pressure. If you’re going to be with someone, it should be because they matter to you at that moment. Now, that doesn’t mean that, if two people change, they will stop mattering to one another. People can grow together, but they’ve got to allow each other to do that. Don’t get lost in the idea of a lifetime and lose sight of the individual moments that make up life, TK.”

TK glances back up when he hears his dad begin to climb the stairs again. “Thanks, Dad,” he gets out before he can disappear.

“Oh, and TK?” his dad calls down from the top of the stairs. “If you’re not telling Carlos how you really feel because you’re afraid it won’t last, I don’t think you’re being fair to yourself or to him. You’ve gotta give yourself a chance to see what you can become together, and you can’t be scared of that.”

With that, his dad turns into his bedroom, closing the door behind him, and TK is left to mull over every thought that he has had about Carlos in the past two weeks. 

When he finally drifts off to sleep around two in the morning, completely exhausted, he’s made a decision about what he truly wants.

He wants Carlos. 

☕☕☕


	4. Chapter 4

☕☕☕

Carlos doesn’t go to school the next day. 

HIs panic attack from the night before leaves him physically and emotionally drained, and when he wakes up, he feels like he’s in a daze. He must look pretty pathetic, because when his mom sees him she sends him straight back to bed, already picking up the phone to call his school.

He wakes up again around 11, feeling better. He also has a text waiting for him on his phone, from TK. Before he even opens it to read what it says, he feels his heart racing.

_Sorry again for what happened last night. I hope you’re okay._

Carlos has no idea what he did to deserve having someone like TK in his life. Their history might be rocky, and they may have had to wipe the slate clean to find their way to where they are now, but Carlos wouldn’t trade a single moment of that for the entire world.

He shoots back a quick text letting TK know that he’s fine, just not feeling very well. Then, before he can spend the entire day hovering over his phone like a lovesick idiot, he puts it on silent and gets out of bed. 

Most of his day consists of him roaming around the house, finding ways to stay busy; he does some laundry, cleans the kitchen and living room, sweeps the floors. After lunch, he finishes up his homework from last night just so that he doesn’t have to think about it over the weekend. When he’s feeling restless, he decides to go for a run. It helps to clear his mind of all of his lingering panic and worry, which just leaves him with overwhelming thoughts about one person in particular. 

He was so caught up in fear and guilt over what he put his mother through, that he didn’t even get a chance to process what all happened last night. Carlos has dreamed of waking up with TK in his arms so many nights that he’s lost count, which is why he initially had such a hard time believing that it had actually happened. But, it did. They had fallen asleep on the couch and cuddled together, and it was the best feeling in the entire world. If he remembers hard enough, he can still smell TK’s hair from when he used it as a pillow, he can still feel the weight of TK’s arm around his waist. It may have been an incredibly uncomfortable position to rest, but it was the best sleep that Carlos has ever had.

He thinks back to before then, when they sat next to one another reading Shakespeare, their knees pressed together as they each read lines and talked about the characters. TK had a lot of opinions about Hamlet’s constant overthinking and hesitation, and Carlos loved listening to him rant about how the play could’ve been so much shorter if someone else had been given the revenge task. He definitely remembers laughing in the middle of one of those rants, and TK’s look of absolute betrayal will stay with him for the rest of his life.

Later than evening, he’s helping his mother with dinner, his thoughts wandering back to TK making them grilled cheeses the night before, when she cuts through his mental daydreaming about how perfect it would be to relive last night all over again, minus breaking his curfew.

“You’re thinking about that boy again, mijo,” she says, looking up at him with what can only be described as fond exasperation. He feels his face flush as he sautés the peppers in the skillet in front of him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he responds, his voice thin. She just huffs out a laugh.

“You have this look that you get sometimes, like you’re off on some other planet,” his mom explains, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. “I didn’t know what it was before, but I think I do now.”

Carlos remains silent, waiting for her to ask the question that he knows is coming. Sure enough, it doesn’t take long for her to voice it.

“Is it the fire captain’s son?” 

He hesitates just a moment before he turns to look at her, answering her question with a nod.

“Oh, mijo,” she says, a smile taking over her face as she brings her other hand up, holding his face between her palms. “If he’s anything like his dad, I bet he’s adorable.”

He can’t help but let out a laugh; he could tell his mom was a little taken aback by Captain Strand showing up with him last night, still dressed in his uniform. 

“He’s beautiful, Mami,” he breathes out, the dam breaking on all of his thoughts. “He has these pretty green eyes that just shine so bright, and he’s so smart and passionate and caring. I just feel so happy every time I’m near him.”

His mom nods along as he rambles on and on, clearly enjoying the image that he’s painting of TK. When he pauses for a breath, she brings a hand down to place over his heart, smiling up at him.

“Have you told this boy how you feel?” she asks. 

Her words send a shiver down his spine, his heart beating as he considers her question. It only requires a simple, one-word answer, but underneath there’s a whole layer of him figuring out how he actually feels for TK, a process that he’s gone through so many times in the past few weeks it’s becoming ritualistic.

He thinks about last night, how TK had been right by his side during his moment of panic. He thinks about how TK took him in his arms, holding him in one piece and helping to bring him back from the edge. He thinks about how he had cared for Carlos when he needed him the most, how he had texted him this morning to apologize and make sure he was okay. Those memories mix with all of the ones from before, and Carlos feels his heart solidifying inside of him, almost as if it had been waiting for this moment of realization.

He’s completely, hopelessly in love with TK Strand.

His face must show some sign of that truth, because his mother moves forward to pull him into her arms. He immediately wraps his own around her shoulders, holding her tight, as he feels a light growing inside of him. 

“Oh, mijo,” she says against his chest, “I’m so happy for you. I always wanted you to find someone special.”

He buries his face in her hair, pressing a kiss there, before letting out a joyful laugh. He stares up at the ceiling, trying to blink back the unwanted tears that are forming. When they pull apart, his mother takes his face in her hands again, forcing him to look at her.

“You have to tell him, cariño,” she says sternly, her eyes ablaze with a fire that surprises him. “Time is precious, and you can’t waste it. Hold him close for as long as you can.”

She speaks with the weight of someone who knows what it’s like to not have enough time. He thinks about his dad, and the conversation that he and TK had on the porch swing about their plans for the future. He knows what a relationship with TK would mean, especially if it lasts as long as he would like it to, but he doesn’t care. TK is worth it. 

“I will, Mami,” he assures her, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. “Te prometo.”

☕☕☕

TK can’t bring himself to walk through the door.

He’s done it a hundred times before, he knows what’s waiting for him inside, but he can’t do it. When he fell asleep two nights ago, he felt an intense certainty inside of him, and when he woke up on Friday morning, he was relieved to find that it hadn’t abated. He knew what he wanted, and he was ready to put himself out there, no matter the outcome.

But then, Carlos had been absent from school, and doubts started to fill his mind. TK wasn’t narcissistic enough to think that Carlos missing school was entirely about him; after all, it was an intense night for him, and he’s sure that had an effect on Carlos’s sleep and health. TK firmly believed him when he texted that he wasn’t feeling well, but the longer he went without seeing his friend, the less certain he felt about making a move.

Now, he’s been standing outside for ten minutes, peering into the window like a crazed stalker. He’s already spotted Carlos, he and Grace involved in what appears to be an intense conversation with Judd, Grace’s boyfriend, across the counter. The cafe isn’t too busy for a mid-Saturday morning, and it’s a bright, beautiful Texas day. The conditions could not be more perfect for a revelatory day, and yet TK can’t walk through the door.

“How long are we going to stand out here?” Marjan finally says from behind him, and he turns to see her leaning against the brick wall of the shop next door. She looks up from her phone to give him a gentle smile. “I’m just saying, I could really use a tea right now.”

“TK, talk to us, what’s scaring you?” Paul asks at her side, his arms crossed over his chest as he stares at him with a calculated look. “You’re just asking him on a date.”

“But what if he says no?” TK whispers, his fear pushing his heart into his throat. “What if I ruin everything and we go back to barely talking to each other? What if now isn’t the right time?” 

Paul and Marjan share a quick look before they’re pushing off the wall. They wrap him in a group hug, their arms tight around him. He allows himself to take a breath, trying to calm down. 

“You love him, right?” Marjan asks, pulling away at his nod. “Then you have to tell him, TK. Keeping something like that secret will do more damage to your friendship than telling him to the truth.” 

“You’re joining the fire academy in just a few months,” Paul adds, gripping his shoulder. “You love to take risks. And loving someone is risky, so you might as well jump now. Besides, I’ll eat my own hand if he says no to you.”

TK nods, taking in their advice. He can do this. He can be honest with Carlos, and he can face the outcome. He knows Carlos, and he knows that no matter what the other guy says, he won’t hurt him. He won’t be mean or laugh at him. That’s not who Carlos is, and TK can’t decide how he’ll react before he actually faces him; it’s not fair to him.

He pulls the straps of his backpack tighter as he turns towards the door, and with another deep breath, he heads inside.

Like every time before, there’s a moment where he and Carlos lock eyes from across the room, and like every time before, TK feels a warmth blanket his entire body as he stares into his favorite pair of soft brown eyes. He doesn’t pause today, too amped up to do so, so he just moves forward towards the register to place his order.

“Hey, TK,” Grace says, a mysterious twinkle in her eyes. “You want your usual?”

“Yeah, thanks,” he says, careful to avoid looking in the direction of the barista station. He’s already worried that his voice will give out, and he’s not really looking forward to that embarrassment so early in the morning.

“Anything else?” Grace asks, a smile growing on her lips as she takes in his nervous fidgeting. 

“Actually, could I get a chocolate chip cookie, too?” he says, watching as her eyebrows raise. He knows he’s going off-script a bit, but when he glances over at Carlos to see the man looking down at an order he’s completing with a quiet smile on his face, he knows he made the right move. Baby steps.

“Sure, we’ll bring those out to you when your drink’s ready,” Grace answers, and TK quickly pays, slipping a few dollars into the tip jar next to him. Then, he cuts down to the end of the counter, swinging his bag around to reach inside.

“Hey,” he says softly, Carlos immediately looking up at him, a blush rising on his cheeks. He looks so adorable, and TK almost whines in desperation, but he holds it back at the last second. “I, um, I brought your English and science assignments from yesterday.” He holds out the papers across the counter, noticing out of the corner of his eye when Judd looks up from his phone at the bar counter, staring at the two of them with interest.

Carlos stares down at the assignments for a moment before he wipes his hands down the front of his apron, reaching out to grab them as he looks back up at TK. “Thank you,” he says quietly, his eyes shining. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s no big deal,” TK rushes to say, his voice a little strained. “I was hoping I would see you before Monday, so I thought it made the most sense.”

Carlos nods, his mouth dropping open for a moment. He huffs out a breath, shaking his head. “I was hoping to see you, too.”

TK knows that he could ask Carlos now, while they’re standing here, but he feels Judd’s eyes on him and he doesn’t want a direct audience. So, instead, he asks, “Can we talk, whenever you have a moment free?”

Carlos visibly swallows across from him, his eyebrows rising at the question. “Y-yeah,” he stutters out, nodding. “I can come find you on my break?”

TK nods, backing away to let Carlos get back to work. “I’ll be here,” he assures him, sending a soft smile his way. Then, he turns away, rushing over to the couch where Paul and Marjan are already seated.

“Oh my god,” he says, his face on fire as he throws himself onto the couch, sinking into the cushion.

“Did you ask him?” Marjan asks, tapping his leg excitedly.

“We’re going to talk on his break,” he says, feeling an overwhelming desire to throw up. There’s no going back now, and he knows he doesn’t want to, but he feels like he’s completely lost control of this speeding train. 

“Well that’s good,” Paul says, reaching for his phone. “No distractions, just the two of you, that’s good.”

TK nods, running his hands over his face as he tries to relax. He dares to peek through his fingers, his gaze pulled back towards the counter like usual.

Carlos has his back to him, looking down at Grace standing in front of him. He can’t really see her, but when she shifts to the side, he notices what can only be described as a look of encouragement as she speaks. Judd seems to be involved in the conversation as well, TK watching as he leans forward to say something. TK can’t hear him, but Grace seems to agree with him, gesturing towards her boyfriend in a way that tells TK they are on the same side of whatever conversation they’re having with their friend.

Carlos turns back towards the front, and TK watches as he finishes the toppings on a drink, a focused look on his face. Grace stands at his side in silent support, and when Carlos loads a few drinks onto a tray, TK watches as she rises up to press a kiss against his cheek, patting him on the back as Carlos circles around the counter.

He doesn’t realize that Carlos is moving towards their corner until he’s only a few tables away. TK sits up straight, an unexpectedly nervous energy coursing through him; Carlos doesn’t seem to notice, keeping his eyes on the tray as he moves through the dining area. He finally reaches them, setting the drinks down on the low table in front of them. 

“One chai,” he says, handing Marjan her drink. “One dark roast with cream and sugar,” he continues, and Paul takes his cup. “And one mocha latte with two pumps of caramel,” he finishes, placing a mug down in front of TK. 

He can’t pull his eyes away from Carlos’s face, watching as he stands up straight, a blush turning his entire face bright red as he bites down on his lip. TK opens his mouth to say thank you, but before he can do so, he hears a sharp gasp from beside him. He quickly turns to look at Marjan, noticing how her eyes are on the table in front of them, and he follows her gaze to see what caused such a reaction from her.

Sitting in front of him is his usual order, except this time there’s something different about it. Normally the chocolate and caramel syrup is added in a zig-zap pattern on top of the whipped cream, but today Carlos has chosen a different design. He can see, even from where he’s sitting back on the couch, the shape of a heart, clearly made by a well-practiced hand.

The sound is sucked from the room as he stares down at the cup, a buzzing white noise filling his ears as he struggles to keep breathing. Slowly, hoping not to break the spell, he raises his eyes to look up at Carlos. The barista stares back at him openly, his eyes wide, and TK feels all of his doubts disappear as he realizes that Carlos is offering him his heart, literally, on a tray. TK can see the fear behind his eyes, and that more than anything spurs him to action.

He jumps up from the couch, ignoring everyone and everything around them as he rushes towards Carlos, and he doesn’t waste a moment before diving forward to connect their lips in a long-awaited, bruising first kiss.

Initially, Carlos doesn’t respond, freezing against him, and TK fears he’s made a huge mistake. He goes to pull back, an apology already rising in his throat, but Carlos doesn’t let him get that far. He opens his mouth slightly, adjusting to slot their lips together, and TK’s whole body collapses against him.

TK has always been a hopeless romantic, and as soon as he gave in to his crush, more than a year ago, he began to dream about what it would be like to kiss Carlos. He’s laid in bed at night, his eyes closed, imagining how they would fit together, how they would hold one other. He’s had a lot of kisses in his life to draw from, so he thought he had a pretty good idea of what to expect. 

He realizes now, as Carlos brings his hands up to press against his back, holding him closer, that he set the bar too low. As he brings his arms up around Carlos’s neck, his fingers gliding through his short hair at the back of his neck, he gets lost in the feeling of Carlos’s soft lips against his, the enthusiasm that the other man puts into kissing him taking his breath away.

Kissing Carlos feels like everything, all at once. It feels like breaking through the surface of the water after a deep dive; it feels like climbing to the highest point of the tallest mountain in the world, the freedom and fear climaxing simultaneously. With Carlos, kissing doesn’t feel like a part of something, a first step; it feels like the whole thing, every overwhelming part. It changes him to his core, every molecule inside of him biologically altered at the first taste of this man, this wonderful, glorious man. TK doesn’t know how he will ever go another day without kissing Carlos, thinking such an absence might be the end of him.

Physically, they have to break apart eventually, TK feeling light-headed without enough oxygen reaching his brain. Their lips separate, but no other part of them disconnects. They press their foreheads together, their noses rubbing against each other as they both struggle to catch their breath, and TK’s heart nearly bursts from the intimacy of their embrace.

Eventually, he’s reminded of their very public location when the bell on the front door rings out, signaling a new customer. TK huffs out a guilty laugh, feeling Carlos’s overheated skin against his cheek. 

“I’m so sorry for kissing you at work, but I couldn’t wait another second,” he whispers, his voice cracking from the power of their kiss. 

Carlos huffs out a laugh too, and TK can feel his warm breath on his face. “Don’t be sorry,” he says, his voice also affected, “I wanted you to kiss me.”

TK can’t help but to press forward again, reclaiming his lips for a second time. They keep it light, both fully aware how inappropriate their behavior is, but not being able to stop it. Now that they’ve broken through the barrier between them, it feels impossible to let go.

When they break the second kiss, they move back enough to see one another. TK can’t help but to let out a gasp at Carlos’s kiss-bruised lips, bright red in the soft light from the corner lamp. His cheeks are just as red and his pupils are blown wide, his brown irises nearly completely hidden around them. He looks so fucking hot, and TK can’t quiet believe that it’s all because of him.

“I really, really like you, Carlos,” he admits, gliding his fingers along the back of his neck. He feels Carlos shiver at the touch, bringing one of his hands up to cup his face, rubbing his thumb against his cheek.

“I way, way more than like you, TK,” Carlos confesses, and TK feels his hand shake against him.

TK isn’t expecting the tears that suddenly appear in his eyes, a smile taking up every inch of his face. “Really?” he gasps out, his voice muffled by what might be a sob.

Carlos’s face settles into an expression of soft affection, and TK thinks he might spot tears in his eyes, too. “Really,” he nods, his face open and warm.

TK moves to pull him into a tight hug, his heart demanding less space between them as he hooks his chin over Carlos’s shoulder. Carlos tucks his face into his neck, and TK swears he can feel those soft lips press against his skin. The sensation sends a chill through his entire body.

“I should probably get back to work before Grace fires me,” Carlos sighs after a minute, pulling away. TK watches as he reaches down to grab the tray, giving TK’s hand a gentle squeeze as he moves to return to the counter.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” TK blurts out the question, startling even himself, but he can’t be embarrassed about asking it, not now. 

Carlos turns back to him, a beautiful smile taking over his face. He quickly returns to TK’s side, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I want to go on a lot of dates with you,” he says, casually linking their fingers together. 

TK’s mouth drops open at the unfiltered honesty, tightening his grip on Carlos’s hand.

“How about tonight?” TK offers, wanting to spend time alone with Carlos as soon as possible.

“Yeah, tonight would be perfect,” Carlos agrees, and TK watches as a smirk transforms his face. “Can I make a request though?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Can we go somewhere other than a coffee shop?” Carlos teases, his eyes shining with laughter. “I’ll admit, I don’t really care for the taste that much.”

An unconfined laugh bubbles up from TK’s throat, cutting through the space between them. Carlos presses a final kiss to his lips, their smiles making it a little difficult, before he backs away, returning to work. 

TK brings a hand up to his lips, feeling as if the ghost of their kisses will be imprinted on him for the rest of his life. His mind races with all of the possibilities of what they’ll become together, both tonight and all of the nights to come.

They are TK and Carlos, and their story is only just beginning. 

☕☕☕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was truly a labor of love, and I am so happy to finally share it with all of you. I would love to hear your thoughts, if you feel like sharing. ❤️
> 
> [find me on tumblr](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
